1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deliverer module for a folder of a press, the deliverer module having a paddle wheel receiving products from a folder and delivering the products to a delivery belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,062 discloses a paddle wheel deliverer for a web-fed rotary press in which a paddle wheel of the paddle wheel deliverer receives products from a folder for subsequent deposition on a deliverer belt. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,062, the paddle wheel of the paddle wheel deliverer is driven by its own controlled-position drive for controlling or regulating the rotational angle position of the paddle wheel in relation to the incoming products via a control system for the motor. The controlled position drive allows the paddle wheel to be displaced to a certain extent to increase the delivery quality of products transferred from the folder to the paddle wheel deliverer. However, the possible adjustments or possible displacements of the paddle wheel deliverer according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,062 are limited for adapting the paddle wheel deliverer to product changes.